To Catch A Thief
by Celena Black
Summary: A thief steals something small but of great importance to a very powerful man and he wants it back. Can a young thief measure up to a Lord of the black market?
1. Chapter 1 Easy Pickings

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing…sniff….but I sure have a load of fun using them for my own devious plots…p.s. I don't make any money from this if you're wondering.

Authors Note: This has been stuck in my head for a while now, I thought it would be better out...

**Thank You to AmePiper for beta'ing this! **

**To Catch A Thief **

**Chapter 1: Easy Pickings**

The first time I met him I robbed him. Hey, its not what it sounds like. We weren't like 'hi', 'hi' and then – wham bam! - I nicked something from him, no! It wasn't intentional. Now, don't look at me like that. I swear on my next meal (which is like gold to me) that it wasn't intentional! Pah! I give up. I can see that a thief's honourable word won't convince ya', I can deal with that. Though I gotta say that hurt – sniff – anyway I'll tell ya what happened, then, we'll see whether you believe me or not.

Like I was saying, I robbed him. But before we get into the details let's rewind events a bit. I'm a professional pick pocket, or I'd like to think so. It isn't like, recognised professional world wide, or anything, but it might as well be in my neighbourhood. Bank robberies aren't _really_ my forte.

Confused?

Give me a few seconds to explain. I stunk at them; the whole 'stick em up' thing just wasn't for me. Anyway a buddy of mine asked me to back him up at a stint. It was meant to be an "in an' out" kinda job. Yanno? It defiantly didn't turn out like that. The guy who I called my 'buddy' – well here the term 'buddy' is used pretty loosely, heck the guy who mugged you could be classed as a 'buddy', see.

Well the guy who I was doing the favour for, let me clarify, was a complete idiot. So why did I go along with it, your wondering? I owed him, enough said – now owed is something completely different here on the streets, ah, what the hell, you'll catch on as I go along.

Skipping a few beats; so we were at the bank. Let me get it into your heads, the guy was an _idiot_, how in the nine hells did he expect us to go unnoticed in this marble museum filled with these rich snobs? We would have made a better impression if we waltzed in with signs on ours heads saying 'Robbery in progress, please remove any expensive items from your person and form a nice orderly queue, we will collect each item shortly, sorry for the inconvenience.'

At least it would have given us enough time to snag a few pricey items from some heavy pockets. This was basically what the idiot was proposing, that's basically where his plan would have got us. Still it wasn't my place to open my big mouth. But I would definitely be tweaking most of the plan to suit myself – secretly of course. Hey…every man for themselves.

We got into the bank and right on queue the security hard asses were already on alert. Jeez…I don't know whether to be proud or what. I just paste on my most innocent expression, heh! I can wear innocent to the crumb, I could probably sell cookies better than any scout I've ever seen but I'd be no good for that profession; I would eat all the cookies myself.

I smiled at the guard making sure to lace as much innocence as I could and blinked my large bluish eyes at him. Hooked and reeled in. It never failed.

"Hey there son,"His voice was deep, stepping forward he looked me over.

"Now what are you up to all alone? Hmm?"

I could already see that he'd already let his defences down the second I flashed my smile; my part of the plan complete – distraction 101. Meanwhile my buddy was meant to have slipped past, which in fact he did. About the only thing the jerk did right.

"I was just wanting to open my first bank account...sir." I say, then on queue; blink, blink. Batter my eyelashes a bit.

Adding 'sir' on the end as a sign of respect was the icing on the cake. He bought it. Hook, line and sinker.

Pathetic really if you ask me, his hand was already on my shoulder like some long lost son, if only he knew, though in the long run it's better he didn't.

In his mind he probably thought I was fourteen or fifteen-ish, I'm actually going on seventeen but I don't look it most of the time – or act it for that matter - stunted growth and all that jazz.

Anyway, the easy part- my part-, was to distract the chief guard. Of course as I said before nothing went as planned. Big guy decided that I was just a_ tad _too young to manage the Oh! so amazing adventure of opening my own bank account without help. Really, I think by then I was really insulted but hey, I can't blame anyone else – sadly – but myself.

He took me by the elbow and led me towards one of the tellers, or so he said. Tell what? I wondered stupidly – now that I know what the word means - still I didn't want anyone to tell me anything, fucking hell I was just trying to rob a fancy bank, give a guy a break?

I tried every trick in the book to get him to leave me alone but he just kept calling me 'son' and steering me towards a bank employee. Gah! I was dead meat. Just as we were reaching the barriers near the beginning of the desk, a godsend happened - the bank alarm was set of and with it all hell was let loose.

It was one of the funniest sites of my life! The high class snobs no longer strutted about with their noses held high.

Man, I had to chuckle. Did they split! Bags were dropped as the owners skedaddled! Oh, my God! What a laugh! And while they were all doing impressions of headless chickens, I did what I do best.

They were basically spoon feeding me all that cash. The things they dropped… I picked up. What can I say? Finders' keepers, losers' weepers. And there would be a lot of weeping tonight! I must have taken nearly three grand worth of money not counting the jewellery I managed to snag. How did I stash it all? Well darlin' that's what hidden pockets are for!

Life was good.

It was what I would call a job well done. Unfortunately among my easy pickings was a tiny green gem that would end up causing me more trouble than it was worth. I had robbed the wrong thing from the wrong guy and frankly, he was determined that I would pay.

Did I say life was good?

You see you can reach a point in life when things are just _too_ good. You've reached the top of that particular curve so it's time to bring you back down to earth.

Painfully.

**Chapter One: End**

**Reviews Please?**


	2. Chapter 2 Dismissed

**To Catch a Thief **

**My thanks goes out to AmePiper for Betaing this for me!**

**Chapter 2: Dismissed**

He paced around his room; one of the last few pieces of the puzzle that dominated his life was due to arrive any minute now. Things were going very well.

In the end he just sat in his chair and waited.

Unknown to him, outside his door three men stood arguing in hushed whispers.

"Who's going to tell him?" one of them asked.

Nobody answered as an uncomfortable and itching silence prevailed.

Finally; "Well someone will have to tell him."

"Why does it have to be one of us?" the taller of the three asked.

The other two deliberated with that for a while but the Japanese man found a fatal flaw in sending someone else in.

"It has to be one of us." He stated, running his fingers through his messy hair, sighing, he certainly didn't want to be the one to deliver the news that they had lost the jewel.

"One of us has to tell him," he repeated again more for his own sake than theirs, "He'll be less likely to castrate one of _us_ on the spot."

"Right." The other two agreed.

"But…" the blond drawled, "who's going to tell him...?"

"Why don't we _all_ tell him? I think that's the best option left to us." The Japanese man finally snapped impatiently.

Looking at his companions, he was met with expressions of resigned acceptance. He grasped the handle of the door and gently pushed it open.

It was with a deep breath that they finally entered.

--

The black BMW came to a stop smoothly outside the bank; he massaged his temples with the tips of his fingers. 'The 'mistake' that had been made couldn't even be called incompetence; it went so far below ground it could only be classed as sheer stupidity.'

The ashen faced man stood before him.

With an effort, Chang kept his expression carefully composed but his eyes were spitting sparks of fury.

"Tell me again. What exactly happened?"

Swallowing reflexively the man looked at the boss but quickly ducked his head at the cold fury being directed at him, he would gladly swear in court that he was scared beyond belief at this moment; if it got him out of this sticky situation. Sure the boss had a reputation, but there was a difference between being told about it and experiencing it. He shuddered and tried to loosen his tongue.

"I- I went to the bank…sir, em, like I was instructed," he began explaining, his hands twisting furiously, "I went-and I got it like I was told, an' then I was just leaving when there was an alarm, people started screaming, it was crazy. I had the item in a small brown paper bag, and as I was trying to get out, it was knocked out of my hands by someone running past. I tried looking for it sir, really I did, but I couldn't find it and then the police were there asking me to step away and stuff…" he trailed off breathing hard. He couldn't remember ever feeling this bad.

Chang sighed inwardly again, listening to the man babble on, brushing his fingers through his hair he made sure that his ponytail was still in place. "You have no idea who took it?" He asked the man.

"N-no. No sir."

"None at all?"

He seemed to sway on the spot, "No sir." Voice hoarse, he discreetly tried to wipe his sweaty palms on his slacks.

He gave the man a measuring gaze, "Dismissed." then turned away.

A man with piercing blue eyes stepped from the shadows and began to bundle him towards the entrance he had come through. He could feel himself hyperventilating; it was his first job, why did he have to muck it up?

"Wait!" he cried out just as the door opened, four pairs of eyes turned towards him. When he felt himself being persistently pushed towards the door he shouted again.

"Please wait! I, I think I might have an idea…I can get it back." He proclaimed somewhat shakily, though.

"Dismissed." His harsh voice rang out over the room, cutting short the other man's feeble words, cold and in control.

He slid out of the back seat smoothly as the door was opened for him. Someone came to stand at his side, though he didn't pay them attention. Together they surveyed the cordoned area with a critical eye.

"We'll find it." A deep timbre voice said next to him,

"Look," the man said pointing to a security camera placed opposite the bank, "and there…" highlighting another one further down the street,.

"Whoever took it, wherever they are. We. Will. Find them."

**Chapter One: End**

**TBC…I hope to get some feedback on what you thought…so please review**

**Kamui**


	3. Chapter 3 Promises Made

**Chapter 3: Promises Made**

He slinked through the night; with this kind of hard cash on his person it was only right, no, essential to his continual existence that he kept his momentary wealth hidden very well. Creeping past a comatose drunk he navigated the alleyway obstacle course littered with an assortment of haphazard decorations ranging from fast food wrappers, empty cans, blue and green booze bottles and cigarette buds.

He came to a pause underneath a rickety stairway that was shoddily built, the type that rose from the darkness and hugged the crumbling building like an obsequious lover; he looked around once then twice inconspicuously, sensing no danger he melted into the shadows with the ease of long time practice and there once again he checked his surroundings. At last he clambered up the rickety stairway that was bound to give him away but under his confident and steady feet not one single bolt breathed; darkness was his brother and silence his mentor.

Once he was through the hidden window he breathed a sigh of relief, he could at least be thankful that he had reached his temporary sanctuary. He pulled the tattered curtains back behind him, hiding him from view. With large quick steps he made his way over to his bed in the corner; coming to a halt before it he dumped the contents of the concealed bag on the bed. As he surveyed his loot a toothy grin broke out on his features.

Wads of cash and other nameless valuable objects crowded his makeshift bed. He was still grinning as he picked up some of the money bound together in a think bundle by an elastic band; he held it almost reverently slipping one crisp note from the tight hold of the band with a small distinct 'snap' as the band retracted its hold. He held it above him, a total of two fingers in contact with the paper, he was afraid that somehow his touching it too much might make it worth less. That thought, however, was torn into shreds by his self-depreciating laugh; money was money, he thought in brightened humour, it didn't matter what type of low life was holding it.

Now, what–to-do?

He had spent almost half an hour counting each separate note carefully; it had all totalled to about five thousand dollars leaving his mind astounded at such a large figure and his eyes wide as saucers. Surely he had counted wrong somewhere along the way, he tried to reason, but in his defence he knew he hadn't made a mistake. He knew that the figure was right but a cynical and sardonic part of him just couldn't comprehend it.

Lady luck had finally smiled upon him. It was about time, he huffed angrily, after all the shit she had spoon fed his life up till now – one disaster after another not leaving him even a second to try and get back onto his feet.

Brushing that aside irately, he finally decided on a course of action that served to dampen his brief ire.

Duo had picked his decision apart crumb by crumb measuring it against all the variables that could occur, he had found one fatal flaw in his plan, but he was a cunning young man albeit his young countenance, if he managed to play this new game right he would come out the victor it would be his one outstanding performance - grinning roguishly he returned every single note into the brown bag - after all he was already on a winning streak today. Tomorrow held a world of opportunity.

Firstly, however, he would have to make a few more trips back to the bank; some business had still been left unfinished – a pleasantly gullible guard was under the impression that he had been there that day for some innocent errand - he hadn't done what he had told the guard he was there to do. That faux pas needed to be rectified as Duo Maxwell never lied.

* * *

He sat in his secluded office deep in thought. It was now a week past and still this situation has yet to be resolved, surely his men were more competent than this. He was still waiting for word and nothing…absolutely nothing had been found. With a sombre look he switched off his computer and leaned back in his chair.

He knew that he didn't exactly have the best job resume in the world, he winced, no his mother would certainly not be proud of what he did but he did have his reasons, they may not be clear sometimes even to himself but nonetheless he did what he did with a goal in mind. He hoped at the end of this twisted path his actions would reap the proffered benefits.

His father would have understood if he had been alive that is; it was duty that bound him to this path of life. His father would have expected no less from his only son; it was with a great sense of loss that he let thoughts if his parents drift into his mind. Guilt for his family weighed heavily on his heart, he needed no more but still everyday there were a thousand new regrets. He wasn't a bloodthirsty man by nature but by unfortunate circumstance, nurture if you must call it – after the death of all his family – the art of revenge had instilled into him a capability for a great many things, none of them good. And he excelled at it as he did with all other things, but he did not - never could - enjoy it.

"Chang" he was addressed as a casually dressed man walked into the room, "I have an update on the situation." He heard the deep timbre state. "We currently have four suspects; two of the suspects are already in custody but unfortunately not ours, the police have a hold on them but that shouldn't be a problem as we have our own influences within their ranks. The other two suspects disappeared. One we have caught on camera and is being searched for, however the other had more skill and eluded all the interior camera's of the bank. We are still working on the exterior cameras."

At least they seemed to be making progress, after his initial anger at having lost the jewel dissipated his analytical mind had immediately began to plan for the return of it by any means.

"And what of the Rose?" He questioned, he got up and lit the lamp on the mahogany table, and it clicked on softly. The room was now awash with an orange glow that crawled up the furniture but never completely reached all the shadows, somehow it only made them more viscous as they extended their claws but at the same time cringing from the light.

"Nothing at the moment, all is quiet at that end." The man replied blue eyes focused on his leader.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, sir."

He nodded at the man and watched as he inclined his head softly then turned to leave but just as he reached the door he stopped him, "Yuy, thank you." The man turned, their eyes met conveying what could not be said, the cold cobalt blue eyes thawed slightly and he allowed a small smile to grace his lips. The door closed softly behind him.

* * *

A week or so later, Duo was awake early and ready to face the day. He was out of the building in a jiffy as silent as a mouse. The boy on the brink of adulthood then began to set up the first phases of his master plan - a shopping trip.

It was all very practical, you see, in order to be taken seriously he had to have the right image and his current clothes certainly didn't bring to mind a person who could afford to be cashing in a hundred dollar bills into a bank account. They would automatically be on alert, suspicious that it was acquired using illegal methods, which it was initially but since it had spent a full night in his capable care he felt that he was well within his rights to call it his own.

After all, finder's keepers, losers' weepers and all that…he couldn't believe that he actually remembered that silly childhood rhyme. He continued to ponder on this rhyme thinking back to the time he had first had it, it made his chest ache in a strange way as he remembered his younger naïve self. He shook of that brewing storm cloud of thought; it could lead to dangerous avenues and memories he preferred not to tread upon.

He wasn't going to waste money on expensive clothing just to look good, he decided, he did that perfectly without any help from flashy designer labels. The first shop he entered was relatively cheap but still sold good clothing that would at least last – that was essential, it had to last.

At the end of his browsing he settled on a new red shirt, black trousers that felt great - they were a bit tight but still gave him the freedom to move as he pleased - and a warm but light black jacket to go over it reaching his waist, giving himself a glance at the full length vanity he had to admit he looked damn _fine_, he definitely passed the drool worthy test. With that done he paid for his purchases then sauntered out of the shop in a very good mood, the type that could only be summoned after a successful shopping trip.

Before he could make his way to the bank he had to decide on how much money exactly he was going to put into his account at a time, that is, when he actually _got_ an account. He made his way to the east side of the city – with relative ease just making sure to act like a decent member of society and not the quicksilver thief that he was.

The streets were empty as he made his meandering way along them. Most of the populace around here, i.e. thief's, scoundrels, prostitutes etc were either near the heart of the city trying their hand or as with the latter dead asleep rejuvenating for another night of work. But Duo didn't give this much thought he was only thankful as it made it that little bit easier to get where he was going without the added worry of running into trouble. Still he was wary, even at this time there were plenty of shadows to be found.

He came to a little secluded building that he had found a couple of years ago he used it as a sort of home away from home but he also used it as a sort of safe house he could go to when things got a tad too dangerous, to let everyone involved cool off and hopefully forget his part in whatever ruckus had occurred. He grinned at some of the memories that rushed forth. He couldn't help it. Trouble to him was what an old man's balding head was to him; unwanted but there all the same.

Peculiarly the small house didn't open in any obvious way – the door, it was so rusted over that you would need a chainsaw just to make a small chip. He had left it that way, not too concerned that he couldn't enter through traditional methods. But then again, he was never one for traditional. He made his way with a purpose to his stride to the left side of the building. From his pocket he retrieved a small screwdriver – one with a flat edge – he slid it into the small space between the planks of wood that made up this side of the building, he moved it up and down until he felt the wood loosen, he repeated the process for the other side plus the top and bottom. When he was done he simply plucked the board from its place and then he was in. A little bit of ingenuity surely helped.

All this did not surpass forty-five seconds. Once inside he took a few moments to adjust to the gloom he quickly went and sat in a rickety chair at the other side of the room he unshouldered the bag. How much money could he get away with cashing in at one time? Two hundred maybe even three hundred, as he sat there half in gloom doubts surfaced he let each one pass him by after a few more moments of silence he got up abruptly, "Come on Duo, you ain't never been chicken shit, why start now?" With those few words his wall of determination was once more solidified.

His task was done quickly and with no amount of difficulty. The money was split five ways each hidden in a different bag. He would then hide them in five very different very contrasting locations. As he slipped out of the building he was grinning; this had to be one of the best games he had invented yet!

He was now in Union Street; the bank was located at the far corner between Nelson Avenue and Union Street. He quickly crossed to the right side of the street carefully dodging passing vehicles the paved bricks rumbling with a pleasant half drumming half rumbling sound as wheels turned on the uneven road. It just went to show how old and wealthy this side of the city really was.

Cautiously he neared the bank his whole being on high alert but his posture was one of casual normality – nothing to it, was the message he wanted to put across, nothing to it at all.

Reflexively swallowing to get rid of the dry feeling at the back of his throat he entered. Immediately, he was assaulted by a wave of cool air, complementing the sophisticated and upper class air that the bank seemed to exude. With confidence he walked up and queued behind an elderly Lady and gentleman, the former turned and gave him an appraising look which he met with a charming smile.

"Good afternoon dear," she spoke softly with a cultured air, when he looked at the large round clock on the wall straight ahead he realised it was in fact afternoon, "Are you here to put your first pay check into the capable hands of the bank?" she asked with a open smile and a tiny lift of her brow that had Duo slowly warming to her.

"Yes ma'am, but quite a lot of it is money that I've just been hoarding under my bed." He replied with a sheepish smile and a small chuckle that had the lady smiling in understanding. The gentleman had heard and he turned his moustache twitching in amusement.

"Come to your senses have you?" he chuckled in a deep booming voice, "A bank is the place to keep your money safe, not under your bed!"

"Yes sir, it sure is." He agreed willingly but inside he was laughing at the irony of it, just a couple of days ago _he_ had robbed this very bank. He was careful, however not to let any of his thoughts surface.

Just then a cashier called the couple up and they turned away with a small nod in Duo's direction, 'Charming young boy…' he heard the lady whisper to her husband. Truly he was half offended by the compliment, _boy_, yeah right. He had been a man for a long time now, his childhood short and dark was stolen from him before he could fully enjoy it. Although it was very likely that if he hadn't grown up fast he wouldn't have the luxury of lamenting his lost childhood, instead he would have probably bemoaned his lost _life_ from the pits of hell.

"Excuse me." He was jolted into awareness by the voice, focusing he was faced with a pretty lady, "How may I help you?" she asked whilst flashing an accommodating smile.

Gathering his wits about him he smiled back, "Yes, you can actually. I would like to open a bank account."

"Of course." She smiled again and so the process began, with every question she asked he in turn answered seamlessly. His plans were always well thought out whether the thought lasted two seconds or a couple of days. When she asked for his home address he gave her the address of one of his friends, 'Howie' who wouldn't mind as long as he got a generous cut, yeah generous was the right word. The old geezer could rob you blind without a twitch of conscience and have you walk out his door feeling damn guilty that you had taken advantage of a _poor_ old man whilst he was jingling his extra coins with a toothless grin.

With a last definite clank of the keyboard it was done and he handed over the thousand dollars that he decided he would cash in for the moment. He tried not to let the impatience show on his face as she slowly put the money into an automatic counter that had the separate bills slapping against each other releasing the distinguishing smell of money.

The young lady then chirpily informed him that everything was done. He grinned back at her then with a quiet thank you he turned and meandered past the line, he saw the guard who had been there almost a week ago, and he gave him a nod.

The hairs on his neck rose in awareness; someone was watching him intently, casually he turned pinpointing the source. He saw a tall man in a crisp suit to the far right near the door with long platinum blond hair. The man give him a definite once over and he in turn returned the compliment; to be truthful he liked what he saw. By now he was close enough to see the man's piercing blue eyes he smirked as the man continued to watch him boldly.

And just because he could and just because he wanted to, he gave the man a cheeky grin and a wink as the automatic doors swished open and then closed behind him, he had just enough time to see from the corner of his eye those amazing blue eyes widen, just slightly.

**End of Chapter 3**

**I apologize for the long, long delay. I am now as I put it, back in the business and I shall endeavour to churn out regular updates. **

**Feedback is much appreciated and will of course motivate me to update quicker. Thank you to those who have read and reviewed, this chapter I dedicate to you. **


End file.
